


[Art] Love letters

by duesterkitsch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesterkitsch/pseuds/duesterkitsch
Summary: Prince Victor and Prince Yuuri are best friends who grew up together and fell in love. Unbeknownst to them, they’ve been engaged to be married since the moment they were born. Sure would be nice if someone told them that the fiancés they’re dreading to meet are each other…





	[Art] Love letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japansace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japansace/gifts).



> Here's the gift I created for japansace <3
> 
> I had a lot of fun while drawing it and I hope you’ll like it, too Abby.  
> The first thing that came to my mind was that our princely lovebirds would probably write love letters to each other on a regular basis sooo here we are!  
> Your prince AU prompt would have been fantastic for a fic but sadly I can’t write at all so I hope you’re not disappointed here…
> 
> tumblr post [HERE](https://duesterkitsch.tumblr.com/post/178108839503/heres-my-gift-to-japansace-which-i-created-for)

  
  
Some close-ups because why the hell not...I mean...SPARKLES!!  
  
  
  
MORE SPARKLES!! And fluff :3  
  


 

 


End file.
